And The Wind Whispered On
by TheLastRose
Summary: Book One of the Shadow Mask Series. Link ends one adventure just to face another one that may be to much for him to handle alone. But maybe he was never as alone as he thought...
1. The Wind Whispered On

Once a oneshot now a longer story, starts out sad but (hopefully) gets better. Bare with me and read the next chapter before you strike!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... sad but true...

* * *

And The Wind Whispered On

The sword slid in smoothly, as if it had been meant for such a place. His golden hair danced across his face, flicking before his widened eyes. His old green tunic rippled in the breeze, blood dripping along it. The droplets fell with tiny plunks to the stone floor. His knees gave out and he went limp held up only by the thick blade that now ran through his stomach and protruding through his back. Ganondorf smirked pulling back to extract the sword and let Link collapse in a heap. The deathly silence was filled by his cold laughter as he let his eyes fall across the still body of Princess Zelda sprawled nearby. He had won! He gave Link one more harsh kick sending him tumbling to a stop half covering the Master Sword. Seeing this Ganondorf was reminded of his glorious prize.

"The blade of evil's bane," he sneered with a chuckle. The blade of evil's bane, yet here he stood over both the fallen princess and the hero! The hero of time had failed in his destiny. The sky began to cloud over with thunder rolling amid the blackness. Lightning split the air with a sizzle and a pop, striking the ground with a ear-splitting crack. Ganondorf through back his head, his laughter drowned out by a the rain as the sky split open and cried.

"I AM THE LORD OD DARKNESS!!!" he bellowed into the howling wind his long sleeves billowing about him.

"NONE CAN DEFEAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lightning hit closer sending his face into shadow for a moment but he ignored it letting the rain roll off of him. The water swirled about his feet turning a murky red from the blood already smeared over the platform. Next when the lightning struck it hit just in between Link and himself. He turned just as the light faded and a shadow fell across him. Link plunged the Master Sword into Ganondorf's forehead, magic crackling around them. Ganondorf gave one last strangled cry before his body was encased in stone. Link gasped clutching the wound across his stomach with both hands, stumbling over to Zelda's dead body. He dropped down taking her cold hand in his.

"I... love...you," he breathed closing his eyes and collapsing across her, still holding her hand in his. His heart stopped beating as the rain fell about the lovers. And the wind whispered on.

* * *

Wow... er... What is there to say? Everyones dead... This is awkward! So um... thanks for reading and not all my oneshots or stories are going to end like this believe me! Im just in a darker mood cause I'm heart broken at the moment! Hope you don't hate me for this! R&R  



	2. Shadows of the Past

A.N. I've been inspired!! Haha! I'm back!

(People flee in fear) I'm so unloved... BUT my friend read the first chapter (a oneshot at first) and demanded I change it because Link died... Also she said I shouldn't give up so easily. I can't say how fast I'll submit but I'll do my best so please bare with me. A lot has happened lately, enough to convice me to give it a second go! I hope you're willing to help me along the way! SO HERE WE GO!!!

Disclaimer: I only own Moray. Everything else is property (sp?) of Nintendo!

* * *

Shadows of the Past

Link's eyes flickered open, his head snapping back in surprise. Darkness enveloped him swirling about in thick clouds. Twisting around he scanned the area searching for some sort of rift within the black.

"_Am I...?" _he wondered biting his bottom lip.

"Dead?" the voice was soft and tingled the back of his neck, making his hair stand on end. Quickly he whipped around startled. His gaze fell across a young girl clad in white robes. She wore her strangely purple hair in a high ponytail that trailed down her back, held up by a jeweled clasp. Her eyes were dark and pierced deep into him.

"Who are you?" Link demanded moving for his sword but his hand scraped nothingness.

"Looking for this?" the girl held up his sheathed blade, smirking.

"How did….?" he mumbled reaching out to grab it back.

"One question at a time," she replied tartly stepping back out of his reach while swing the sword around playfully.

"You're first question. Are you dead? Well not exactly, your heart is in a sort of deep sleep. The Hero of Time still has much to do." Link paused raising an eyebrow in confusion. She grinned happily. "I'll explain more about that later but for now on too your next question. I am Moray, but you may know me as the princess of shadows…or Princess Zelda's shadow to put it simply." Silence fell across the pair for a long moment. Moray stepped back slowly, waving her free hand before her in a dismissing gesture.

"And lastly, I have your sword because…" her voice trailed off as she vanished into the dark. "I can do this." Her hot breath cascaded down the neck of his tunic one hand snaking over his right shoulder so her fingers could ghost across his jaw line. Link went stiff, his personal bubble having been not only invading but completely popped. Moray smirked her teeth glinting dangerously. She bent forward fazing through the slightly scared man.

"I'm a shadow, no one but you can see me. No one but you can hear me." She handed him the sword back, slapping it roughly into his hand.

"And that is why I need your help!"

"My help?" Link gagged "Why do you need my help?" Moray's face fell, a look of bitterness crossing it before it was consumed one more by a stone mask. She raised a hand an ornamental door appeared.

"I'll show you if you wish….." she looked away. "I can't force you." Link glanced down at the blade he held in his hand.

"The Hero of Time never turns down someone in need," he said aloud stepping up beside Moray. She smiled a semi-decent, partially non-threatening smile gratefully. The door swung open unaided light shining brightly causing sparks before his eyes.

"This way," Moray's voice coaxed him and he took another step forward. Whiteness folded in around him for a moment before it faded away. Link found him standing beside Moray in a gloomy forest, surrounded by mist. Moray pointed up ahead and the blonde squinted to see. What he saw shocked him. A skinny man lay unconscious on the ground, a strange imp digging through a rather large sack. Happily he drew out a showy mask waving it above his head. Two fairies who had gone unnoticed by Link up to this moment danced about his head as he slipped it over his face and ran away. Ignoring Moray's call Link ran forward to help the possibly wounded man but as he bent down to take hold of his arm his hand slipped through. Startled he pulled back and glared at his hand in confusion. Moray sighed walking up to him.

"This is only a memory, you can do nothing here. What I wanted to show you was the mask. It is called Majora's Mask, it is the burial mask of my Father the King of Shadows," she explained in a low tone. "But the spirit of my Father grows restless for this man," she pointed to the one on the ground. "Stole it from his tomb." The scene fuzzed and morphed into another. They stood in the center of a busy town with a large clock tower rising above them. Moray pointed up and Link's gaze followed.

"Is that….the moon?" he asked nervously.

"It is. And it is getting closer thanks to Majora pulling it in his anger. I need your help to retrieve the mask and stop the moon." Suddenly a thought crossed his mind and Link turned to the shadow.

"Why do you care?" he questioned carefully. "I mean it won't affect you." Moray laughed hollowly looking the other way in attempt to hide the growing red forming on her cheeks.

"The truth is I…. I'm in love…." She whispered as darkness sucked them in.

* * *

FIN

This is chapter 2! I hope you liked it! R&R

TheLastRose


	3. Song of Time

A.N Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it and please I'm now asking for no flames, they just get me down.

"La" talking

"La" thinking

"La" flash back

Disclaimer: I own only Moray, please don't sue me I'm broke!

* * *

Song of Time

Link found that they had returned to the black space he had originally woken up in. Moray was floating nearby, one leg crossed over the other her hands folded on her lap. They didn't speak for a long time, both contemplating what had transpired. Finally she looked at him carefully.

"You aren't wondering who I like?" she asked in confusion. Link shrugged his shoulders noiselessly chuckling to himself.

"I figured you'd tell me if you wanted but I admit I'm curios," he replied not meeting her stony gaze.

"You know him well, he's part of you. Dark Link."

"W-w-what?!" Link sputtered his eyes narrowing. "He's dead. I killed him." Moray laughed a strange noise like pebbles on ice.

"Like I said he is part of you, you can't kill a part of you. You would die as well," she pointed out running a hand through her hair absently. Link thought for a minute, something in the back of his mind bugging him. Silently he regarded her, her slim figure and waist length hair.

Link gasped clutching the wound across his stomach with both hands, stumbling over to Zelda's dead body. He dropped down taking her cold hand in his.

"I love you," he breathed closing his eyes….

A strangled cry escaped his throat as he fell to his knees, pounding the ground with both fists. Tears poured down his face, a small puddle forming beneath him.

"No, no, NO!!" he screamed in anger, how could he have forgotten so easily?!

"I should have gotten there earlier, I could have saved her!!" Moray looked worriedly at the broken hero, startled by the sudden flood of emotion.

"Zelda…." Link moaning into his hands his body shaking violently. "My Zelda is gone!" Moray sighed shaking her head in disbelief.

"You just don't get it do you!?" she shouted down at him, her mouth twisting painfully. The blonde ignored her still cry bitterly, mumbling now and again about Zelda. Moray resisted the urge to kick him stiffly turning away from him.

"Pathetic!" she muttered before raising her voice. "Remember what I said about killing one half of a person? The other half dies." Link looked up shakily, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I am to Zelda as Dark is to you. Zelda dies, I die! I'M NOT DEAD!! Get it yet!?" she hissed harshly. Slowly the tears stopped dripping from his blue eyes.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered.

"Zelda isn't dead," Moray said bluntly tired of explaining everything to the young hero. "She's just trapped on a sort of plane between life and death." His eyes widened as he leapt up.

"How do I save her?!" he demanded trying to grab hold of the front of her robe. The shadow passed right through him laughing her odd laugh.

"Help me and I'll help you," she smirked. "Retrieve Majora's Mask and I'll help save Zelda." Link meant her gaze evenly searching for an alternative reason for her offer. Finding none he nodded carefully sticking out his hand palm down. Moray smiled placing her hand so it was hovering just over his. Her other hand rose to summon another doorway.

"One last thing before we go," she added, a small black ocarina appeared in her grip. She put it to her lips and began to play a short tune. Link nodded in understanding pulling out his own ocarina.

"It's the Song of Time." He too began to play and the duet swirled about the emptiness. The last notes died off and Moray nodded in approval.

"Remember that song. You'll need it." With that she opened the door and disappeared through it. Link took a deep calming breath before following.

"_Don't worry Zelda! I'll save you!!"_

* * *

A.N. Mostly talking but I needed to explain some things. R&R please no flames... 


	4. Changing

A.N. It's here!! (Dies)

Disclaimer: I don't own... but I still dream about it!

* * *

Chapter Four: Changing

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!!!!?!!!"

The shout echoed through the fog covered forest sending a large group of crows spiraling into the air, crying loudly. Moray, consumed by giggles, was floating about two feet off the ground her robes dancing in the breeze. Link was standing over a small slow moving creek, horror struck. He bent closer touching the watery image of his childish face before turning to Zelda's shadow with an accusing look. Moray struggled to calm down before regarding him carefully.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only part of you I could drag from the state you were in," she explained calmly. "My powers in this world are limited." Link stood up a little straighter frowning and turning to glance around.

"I hate being short," he sighed for he only reached about his older self's waist. Moray smiled softly at his back before replacing her stone mask as he twisted around to face her. "You know, you are really cute," she commented smirking at the pouting hero. "No wonder Zelda likes you so much!" The child perked up at the comment until he remembered the situation they were in and returned to scanning the small clearing they were in.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked looking confused. Moray floated to the western tree line, pointing deeper into the trees.

"Clocktown is this way," she answered. "I brought you something to help you get there." Link whirled at the noise of brush moving reaching swiftly for his sword. Through the haze appeared a young chestnut colt with a velvety black nose.

"Epona?" the blonde gasped in disbelief running forward to greet the horse happily.

"I had to shrink her a little bit so you could ride her but, the one and only," Moray grinned at his cheerfulness. Epona nickered shaking her mane, before sniffing Link's neck as a welcome.

"It's good to see you too," Link mumbled into her bristly hair. Slowly he moved to her side and gave her a once over before mounting. He adjusted his stance leaning forward and patting his horse with a smile. Being astride his mighty steed gave Link a huge confidence boost.

"Let's go," he said to both his companions nudging Epona westward.

The day wore on as Epona trudged through the lonely woods, dead leaves crunching under her hooves. Moray swooped through the air ahead of the horse and rider.

"Boring!" she sighed floating to her place beside Link. The other was about to reply and scold her for not dropping them off closer when two fairies dropped down from a nearby tree. Laughing they danced before Epona's nose and startling her enough to throw Link off and take off at a gallop. The boy hit the ground and rolled for a few feet before coming to a stop. His blue ocarina tumbled from his tunic a ways away where Skullkid picked it up. He examined it for a moment then blew a very off key note causing Link and even the unnoticed Moray to flinch. Skullkid gave an impish grin behind Majora's Mask as he pointed at Link. He murmured a few words and his finger began to glow.

"Link! Look out-" the words had no sooner left Moray's lips then the curse hit Link's chest sending him backwards into darkness.

"Link? Link! Link wake up!" His eyes cracked open finding Moray bent over him a scared look in her eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" he stammered his voice higher then normal. Curios he lifted his hand to his throat noting the movement felt different. Biting her bottom lip Moray floated back as he sat up. Raising her had she summoned a shimmering mirror in front of him.

"I'm…..I'm…." he moaned stunned.

"A deku shrub," Moray finished.

* * *

A.N. AHHHHHH It's been so long since I've seen the opening cut sceane for Majora Mask! I can't remember what happens! 

Sigh... I've had a bad day... hope you like it! R&R No flames please! Enjoy!

(Walks away)


	5. Falling Deeper

Tada! I'm back!! The evil mid-terms are done so I chose to update! D

Disclaimer: Same as the chapters before…..

* * *

Falling Deeper 

Needless to say Link was far beyond panicking. He was running circles around Moray who was once more flouting in mid-air pondering the situation and what to do about it. Sighing she hung her head letting her hair fall, shadowing her face. Her dark red eyes peered out almost glowing in the minimal light.

"Let's just get to Clocktown and see if someone there can help you," she suggested scanning the nearby forest for something.

"IF?!" Link cried glaring at her and shaking his short wooden arms. "That is a pretty big if!"

"Well, I wasn't expecting this either so get a hold of yourself!" she shot back frustrated baring her sharp teeth slightly.

"I AM!!!" Link called as she floated a little deeper into the bush still searching. Her mood brightened a tad as she discovered a circler tunnel that dipped down into the ground at the base of a small hill.

"Hey!" the shadow called. "Over here!" Link stumbled awkwardly over to her causing to roll her red orbs in half hearted disgust.

"This tunnel leads to the clock in the center of town; I followed the mask salesman through here after Skull Kid took Majora's Mask." She explained as Link pushed aside some of the taller grass to examine the tunnel closer. "I hate to say it but if anyone knows about where Skull Kid might take the mask it's that evil sneaky bas…."

"Enough! I understand!" Link cut her off earning a sour look before he returned to his duty. "Hum, no light." Moray was quiet for a moment until she sighed again for the umpteenth time that day.

"Another thing I can do in this world is make light," she raised a hand closing her eyes. When she opened them again a small orb of sickly red light bloom over her hand. "You're lucky I can still do some things," she pointed out moving a few steps into the cave.

"Ready?" she asked without turning to look at him. Link only nodded mutely before passing her to lead the way into the unknown.

The red light splashed oddly across the dead foliage that littered the cavern like tunnel that, with the exception of Link and Moray, appeared deserted.

"We're approaching a cliff," Moray informed her partner able to pierce the darkness far better then he could. Link was about to responded when a noise that sounded like skittering feet just outside the circle of light made him freeze in place.

"Maybe it was a good thing you were turned into a deku," Moray mumbled as they came upon the cliff she had warned him about. It looked about 10 feet high (1) and was smooth leaving nothing for him to use to climb on.

"Why is that?" Link asked almost absently as he searched the nearby area for some way up.

"There's a fallen tree to the right, it should reach the top," Moray stated dryly twisting her free hand through her hair. Link cast her a glare from the corner of his vision before storming off to the right, Moray trailing behind.

"And about being lucky I'm pretty sure a lot less things here eat wood instead of flesh," she answered dropping the ball of light from one hand to the other. Link's heart started beating faster.

"You can see them?" he asked and Moray nodded without a word. The pair soon came across the fallen tree and the long scraps that ran across the worn trunk near the base was evidence of something else living within the tunnel.

"Something clawed this tree down," Link observed as he leaned forward for a closer look.

"That something is still here! Now hurry up, the sooner we are out of here the sooner we get the mask!" Zelda's shadow hissed staring out into the darkness with a worried frown. The deku shrub scrambled quickly onto the fallen tree and carefully began to shimmy up it. Moray flouted alongside to keep him within the light a grim look on her face.

* * *

breakbreakbreaki'minlovebreakbreakbreakhedoesn'tlikemelikethatbreakbreakbreakit'ssadbreakbreakbreakignorethisbreakbreakbreak

* * *

When Link and Moray finally arrived at the end of the tunnel they found it blocked by two large metal doors, rusted with age. 

"What do we do now?" Link asked tiredly flopping down to rub his sore feet. Moray pushed herself into the air crossing her legs and folding her hands on her lap properly, the light dancing round her unaided.

"Now how did the salesman do this again?" she wondered quietly to herself, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "AH! Yes, that's it! Link come over here!" Grumbling to himself the hero trudged over.

"Now you see that little x mark at the bottom of the left door," Moray pointed out. "Put your foot against that then push the door open." Link did as he was told and the door creaked open. The two adventurers slipped through and Link closed the door heavily behind them. He found that the inner clock made completely of metal and filled with pipes and cogs. Before him a small river trickled through the building splitting it in two a small bridge crossed it. On the other side Link saw the skinny man with his large bag standing on the other side ringing his hands nervously.

"Kill the light," Link order then crept forward. Moray blew on the shining orb extinguishing it. Silently they crossed the bridge but got no closer before the man spotted them…..or him….

"OH! OH MY!" the man exclaimed peering through the gloom at him. "It seems you too have been put under one of Skull Kid's curses as well." Link lingered just out of arms reach unsure of him.

"I can change you back….ha-ha….but at a price," he implored with a sly look. Link nodded prompting him on. "If you can get a hold on some sort of instrument I can teach you a song to heal you but after you're back to normal you must return my mask, which Skull Kid currently wears, to me." The deku glanced behind the strange man at the shadow glowering behind him. She nodded stiffly and he repeated the motion.

"Good, good now you only have three days to do this because after that I MUST be leaving town by then." Link shrugged before ducking out the door into the growing morning light.

* * *

Ha-ha! There you go! Link and Moray are falling deeper into the plot of Majora's Mask. Now if your wondering what the mystery part of "And the Wind Whispered On" is, it is supposed to be the whole mystery of the game its self. Now it's the first time I've written any sort of mystery so I can't guaranty its going to be any good. 

Okay, I'm done ranting now! R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


	6. Hey!

A.N. Ahhh! What can I say? Hee-hee! Sorry? I really am!! Let's go to the reviews!

Skullking: I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I'm thinking I'll do the side quests because I need the Deity Mask but I may not.

Kouta Aburame: Hee-hee…I'll try!! I guess I really new at this writing thing…I hope I get better! Thanks for pointing things out, I _hate_ it when I repeat things!!

K: Your review was written when this was just a one shot so it's better now…I think! But this is a LinkxZelda so….

Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! I love you all so here's a Christmas present for you all! P.S. Read Kouta Aburame's "Hyrule Knights" it is amazing!! D

Disclaimer: I own Legend of Zelda. (Hit by multiple bricks) Okay, okay! I DON'T own Legend of Zelda but I can dream can't I?

* * *

Chapter Six: Hey!

The early morning sunlight glittered over Clocktown seeping gently into every nook and cranny. The yellow substance coated everything causing the shadows of the people moving about within the walls to lengthen. Most of the town was still asleep tucked deep in the folds of their beds. Yet already South Clocktown was lively as workmen hurried about. The muscle bond men clad in orange pants and open blue vests over simple white t-shirts worked hard building towers and stalls.

"Hurry up men!" shouted the foreman. "The Carnival of Time is only three days away." He moved to the right crossing his arms as he observed the scene spread before him. No one seemed to notice the small deku with a long green cap standing amid the hustle and bustle looking rather lost. That was until one of the men nearly ran over him while lugging a board toward the nearest tower. Link stumbled back and out of the way slowly moving toward the west wall as the man yelled at him to keep out of the way.

"Hey!" Moray voiced stopped him. "Look!"(1) Turning he spotted a large pink flower magically blooming from the stone.

"Deku use this type of flower to fly. Many can go long distances but since your not use to it I suggest you stick to short ones." Link nodded understandingly.

"I'm going to try!" he informed her approaching the blossom.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!" The cry rang out shrilly in the morning calm. Link jumped looking to the sky. There beneath two rotating pink flowers was a plump deku totting along two extremely heavy bags. He chugged over to the flower and dropped down so deep inside that even Moray wondered how magical the flower must be. There was a rustle of leaves and the deku popped up…or half way up, everything below his waist was still engulfed in the giant bloom.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he said shaking his hands wildly in Link's face. "You can't just go around using other people's flowers! This here is my property!" Moray raised and eyebrow as she observed the creature. He wasn't that different from other deku. He was pretty round and wooden but the leaves on his head were gathered oddly, sitting out of a whole in the top of his hat.

"Now you see, I don't really like this property but I came here looking for something real special and this is the best chance I have of getting it. You see I'm looking for a Moontear and this flower is the only way to reach the clock stairs which shall open on mid-night of the Carnival of Time! I figured that it is the closest place to the moon so any tears may land there!" he blathered on not really paying attention to the young boy standing nearby.

"Psst!" Link looked over at Moray who was rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "If Skullkid is anywhere in the town he's up there. So it seems like the best time to face him is going to be when those stairs drop!" Link nodded letting his gave wonder across the whole of South Clocktown. Already colorful banners hung across the walls and some brightly painted signs stood before certain stalls.

"What if I got you one of these Moontears?" he asked hopefully. "Would you let me use your flower?"

"Use it?" the deku exclaimed clapping his hands. "I'd give you this flower!" Link grinned happily sticking out one of his hands.

"It's a deal!!" They shook hands and Link hurried off to the West.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Moray asked floating up beside him upside down. Her long hair was just touching the ground and the hem of her robe was close behind.

"Exploring," the hero replied simply. "There has got to be someone in this town who knows where I can find a Moontear!"

* * *

A.N. (1) Does that sound familiar? (coughnavicough)

TaDa!! I'm so proud! Ha-ha… I just got off school! P Please give me a brake, I've got a science project, a hospitality monopoly board to make and study books to make for science and math to make so I can study for exams….but my Mom says I'm not aloud to talk about school until after the 26th so you promise to keep quite and I'll shut up…. (Dies)

Hi… I'm TheLastRose's friend so…yah…R&R No flames please…or I'll beat you!

Bubbles (On behalf of TheLastRose) 


	7. Fairy Shard

A.N. I'm alive! (Blinks) Let's just get to the chapter before someone kills me. (Shot)

Disclaimer: TheLastRose owns nothing! If she did…run! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!...

But she doesn't so you're safe….

* * *

Fairy Shard

West Clocktown was silent in the morning light. On the left side of the street three shops sat pressed tightly together. Link wandered over to the first on and scanned the sigh beside the door.

"Curiosity Shop," he muttered half to himself, rubbing a hand on his wooden chin.

"Strange, it's only open at night!" Moray piped up behind him. Together they moved on to the next one.

"This one's a bomb shop!" The hero grinned, by habit his hand went to his side to check his bomb bag incase his supply was running low. He frowned when he remembered the fact that he had lost all his gear in the transformation. Reading his thoughts Moray gave a light chuckle saying. "You still have your wallet…" Casting her a dark look he unhooked said wallet and shook it upside down to prove it was empty. The shadow laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head with a hand.

"Wonder what the last shop is…" she exclaimed hopefully closing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. Link gave her an even look before slowly narrowing his eyes. Moray frowned and quickly returned the glare. Finally after a minute or two of glaring at each other the blonde turned and stocked off to the third shop.

"General Store," he read aloud. "This might be a useful place to remember…" The girl didn't reply so Link moved on, up the short flight of stairs and into a small plaza. Nearby a guard stood watch over a city gate. Bravely Link walked over to him and looked up at him.

"Beyond this gate is the ocean but I wouldn't suggest going out there without a sword," the guard informed him and the hero nodded in understanding.

"What about in here?" he motioned around the plaza with one hand.

"Well…" the man began to point. "The nearest door here leads to the Swordsmen's School. Next to that is the Post office and lastly that far door is the Lottery," he grinned. "Also you should come here at night, to girls…twins I think…come here to practice their dance for the festival." A faint blush coated his cheeks as he quickly looked away.

"Umm, thank you!" Link snickered into his hand before walking off to the entrance way into another part of the city.

* * *

"South Clocktown again?" he muttered looking down the ramp at the construction men he had met earlier. He turned his head and spotted an archway to his left. Quickly he took it and found himself it what seemed like a small court yard. North Clocktown was covered with grass excluding a dirt pathway that lead from his entrance to another one to the right, left and just in front of him. On the grassy area to the right stood a straggly tree and a stone slide, behind them were three pillars all different sizes.

POP! The noise broke Link's thought and his beady deku eyes focused in on a little boy trying to pop a balloon with a pea shooter. He wore a red bandana over his mop of brown and a loose fitting t-shirt with the number one on the back. Link hurried over, he knew that many people over looked children when speaking of important things thus they ended up with much information which…with the right attitude and personality could be extracted without much trouble(1).

"Excuse me…" The boy only grunted and fired another pea.

"Looks like you'll need to pop that balloon before he'll talk to you…" Moray's sudden comment caused him to jump slightly and turn to her. His eyes bugged out when he noted the fact that her clothes had changed. She now whore a tunic just like Dark's but without the hat.

"W-what?" he stuttered staring at the short hem.

"What? You can wear this but I can't?" Moray spun away with a huff absently motioning to the cave to their left. "Something tells me we have a good chance of finding something if we look in there!" Link only shrugged and went in.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" he trailed off finding himself in a large room with a hollow circle in the center of it. It was surrounded by white pillars and held about an ankle deep amount of water in it. Fluttering over the water was roughly 20 orange pixy like creatures.

"Hero…please unit my last shard and I shall gift you with a special power…" an eerie voice echoed through the place. Moray sighed.

"Let's go," she murmured. "Nothing for us in here right now…" So they walked out and back into the morning sunlight. Link stretched his arms above his head rocking on his toes,

"Where are we supposed to find a shard?" he asked flinching as he cracked his back.

"Well something like that can't be hard to miss and as far as I know we only need to explore two more parts of the town," Moray answered wobbling her head side to side. "East Clocktown and that pathway from South Clocktown." She pointed across the court yard to the far arch.

"I believe that leads to the East." The blonde deku nodded hoping down the small incline and headed for it.

* * *

"My feet hurt…" Link wined as he stumbled through North Clocktown. (A.N. Ha-ha I'm too lazy to describe it…) Not finding the shard they had been looking for the moved once more into South Clocktown. By now the sun had reached its zenith and glared down on the small hero as he gazed through the workers to the last place they had to check.

"Try not to get squished!" Moray warned from her position hanging upside down beside him. Link grumbled something under his breath and through himself into crowd, ducking in and out of men. After much twisting and turning he managed to get to the opposite side of the Clocktown square. With a smug smile he stepped onto the ramp and up it. Moray frowned but didn't say anything. The area they were in was grass covered, a river running down the middle. A bridge crossed it over to the left and a tree was growing right in front. Across the water was a small path that lead to a door but at the moment his eyes were focused only on the orange creature floating by the bridge.

"So there it is!" Moray muttered sighing again. "Grab it and let's get it back to that cave…" Ignoring her Link trotted toward the shard discovering a bell on a post near the bridge. Grabbing the post with one hand he reached out on his tip-toes to grab the orange sparkle. One of his wooden fingers hit the bell, a clear ring echoing out in the silence. Unnoticed by Link the door opened and a young boy with bright purple hair and a yellow Keaton Mask over his face stepped out. Finding that it wasn't the postman he watched with sharp eyes as a deku caught an odd pixy in his hand. Yet something felt off to him, even though the deku hadn't seen him he felt another pair of eyes on him. The wooden boy turned to the air beside him and spoke in a hushed tone. He paused seemingly listening then turned to look directly at the masked boy. His eyes shining the plant waved at him before turning and running off the way he had come. Just as Kafei turned to go back inside he spotted a young girl dressed in a black tunic and long purple hair staring at him with piercing red eyes. He did a double take only to find that he was alone.

* * *

Back at the cave Link and Moray presented the last shard. It flew up and danced for a long moment with the others before a bright light flashed blinding the blonde hero. When he could finally see again a beautiful women with flowing pink hair floated before him. She laughed happily then addressed him.

"Hero, I am the Great Fairy of Clocktown. I am grateful for your help, but must ask you to restore my four sisters to their rightful beings. They may help you with your journey as I shall now." She lifted her hand and blew glittering dust over Link. When the pieces faded into him he pursed his lips and blew. A colorful bubble expanded from his lips and floated up to pop on the caves roof.

"I think we just found our balloon popper!" Moray giggled patting Link on the head.

"Shadow!" the fairy snapped recapturing their attention. Moray turned to the other floating being with narrow eyes.

"Fairy," she replied with a sneer.

"Guide this hero well!" she ordered before disappearing with another load laugh. Zelda's shadow scoffed sticking her nose in the air darkly.

"Let's go Link!"

* * *

A.N. And there you have it! An extra long chapter before my holiday ends!

(1) What am I talking about? If some strange plant guy came up to you and asked about a Moontear would you tell him anything or run away screaming pedophile?!!! The last one for me...deku creep me out! (Shivers)

One more thing…if anyone can remind me A. Where the five kids hide in their game, and B. What the code is. It's been a while since I've played…. Ha-ha…

Night! R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


	8. Catch Me if You Can

A.N. Sorry! Sorry!

Disclaimer: Nothing...this crazy girl (smack) I mean TheLastRose owns nothing!

* * *

Catch Me if You Can!

Sunlight glared down on North Clocktown. A large crimson balloon with a badly painted Majora's Mask on it floated a few feet off the ground. A small pea bounced off it with a pang before falling to the ground. A few moments later another one followed. Suddenly a large bubble reared up and pierced the balloon, which shattered with a handful of glitter. The boy you had been attempting to pop the balloon jumped startled glancing around to find who had succeeded where he had failed. His eyes narrowed in on a short deku who was standing nearby grinning at him.

"Did you do that?" he asked and the plant nodded.

"The name's Link," he chirped. "And I'm looking for something called a Moontear." The bandana boy raised an eyebrow crossing his arms slowly.

"I can tell you where you might find it and how to get there but…" Unseen by him Moray sighed muttering about a "catch" as Link tried to ignore her. The boy placing his thumb and fore finger together and put it to his lips, whistled loudly. Out of nowhere four more kids came scrambling up to stand in a line beside the first, all grinning at the hero. They each had blue bandana and matching jerseys. The whole line turned to look away showing that they each a number on their backs, 1,2,3,4 and 5. The leader looked over his shoulder with a twinkle in his eye.

"We're part of the Bomber's Society, catch all five of us before the day is done and we'll help you out," he laughed before continuing to explain the game. "We won't go out of the town or into any buildings but as soon as you do the game is over. All you have to do is tag us and we are out. You have until mid-night tonight!" Link nodded in understanding glancing over at Moray to be assured that she was fine with it. She only nodded ever so slightly before looking away, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Ready?" Link snapped back to reality watching as all the kids prepared to scatter.

"Set?" Their eyes narrowed carefully as the snickered with joy. "GO!!" As soon as the word was out they were gone sprinting to find hiding places throughout Clocktown. Link let out a soft sigh rubbing the back of his head with a hand. Finally he shrugged and walked off for North Clocktown.

* * *

Beady eyes scanned the small plaza, picking up on all movements. Someone shifted out on the roof of the café which was level with the plaza.

"Ha-ha!" a voice whispered the owner clenching his fists. Carefully he moved to the right pressing himself against the wall and inched forward. When he came across the gap leading downward to the lower square he rolled to reach the opposite side and pressed back against the wall. Sneaking up until he was ready to spring his eyes remained locked on their target, a young boy with the number 3 on his back. Muscles tensing he lowered himself a little closer to the ground before springing at him like a bullet. A battle cry slipped from his lips alerting his target to his presences. The boy leapt off the roof, his small hands wrapped around the legs of a cuckoo(sp?) who flapped its wings in an effort to hold the extra weight. Failing to do so, both the animal and boy dropped to the ground. With a growl Link launched himself after his target, landing solidly on his feet and without a second thought grabbed the boy by the shirt.

"Okay, OKAY!! You got me!" The bandana wearing boy cried struggling in the deku's grip. Satisfied Link set the boy down with a grin, eyes instantly searching for the next child. The top of a red bandana stuck out from behind a stack of boxes in front of the inn. Link ducked to the right slowly moving to the stack of boxes. An idea struck him and he carefully pulled himself on top of the stack peering over the form on another boy curled, facing away from Link giggling into his hands. The number two was written on the back of his wrinkled and slightly dirty shirt, mocking Link. This time though the hero had the advantage. He stuck out his hand and managed to knock the younger in the back of his head knocking him flat on his face.

"Two down three to go!" he exclaimed dismounting the boxes and ran into South Clocktown.

* * *

The third kid was harder to catch, ducking in and out of the construction workers. As swift as he was he was no match for the Hero of Time and soon joined the other two who had been caught and Link was on the tail of the second last. Just as the clock at the center of town announced it was four o'clock Link had hooked his arm around the boy's waist and lifted him into the air.

"Now it's only me and that leader of yours," he commented placing him on the ground. Walking out of West Clocktown he headed for the north side with a hunch.

* * *

Sure enough, sitting tall and proud on the top of the slide was the leader of the Bomber's Society with a giant grin plastered on his face. The four boys that Link had caught stood clustered looking guilty.

"Sorry Jim…" one muttered staring down at his feet.

"Ah! Its okay!" the older one waved in off causing the four to brighten somewhat.

"But Link, you still have one more kid to catch," Jim pointed out sliding down the ramp and landing on his feet. "So come on! Catch me if you can!!" And he was off like a bolt. Spinning on his heels, Link glanced around in attempt to track the boy but failing to. Finally he froze closing his eyes. Footsteps echoed to his left so Link rolled sideways and sprung up blocking Jim's path. Surprised the bandana boy hesitated for a moment before darting to the right. Mimicking the others movements Link followed suit flexing his wooden arms slightly. One of the watchers muttered something about Link not being a normal deku but he ignored the whispered comments choosing instead to focus on his opponent. Jim had bolted behind the tree, circling around the stone pillars carefully. Link crouched watching, slowly adjusting his stance and waited for the other to make his move. Just as Jim did, ducking for the East Clocktown entrance Link launched himself forward causing dust to billow about the pair. When it cleared the four youngsters gasped. Link stood between the arch and Jim, arm outstretched and a single finger pressed against Jim's forehead.

"Got ya!" was all he said smirking.

"Guess you did," Jim agreed stepping back and nodding. For a moment he thought before calling the other boys over. They huddled together and whispered for a long time before coming to an agreement. Jim moved to stand before Link and handed him a book.

"This is a Bomber's Notebook," he explained as Link flipped through the mostly empty book. "You can write down useful information in it, like people's names and other things like that." He then proceeded to hand Link a pencil.

"Don't forget to jot down the code for future use but don't go spreading it around!" Link nodded in agreement flipping to the first page and readying the pencil. The five boys scrambled into a line before turning around to show the number code. 12354. Simple enough. The deku wrote it down and thanked them for it.

"Now just in East Clocktown one of our members guards an alley way between two buildings. That path leads to our hideout, members only type of thing. A little ways through there is a ladder that leads up to the Observatory. A fence surrounds the outside so our path is the only way in. the guy there is the one most likely to know anything about a Moontear here in Clocktown," Jim told him and then without another word, walked away chatting animatedly with the other members. Link watched them go before walking toward their hideout.

* * *

He discovered the one guarding the entrance way was a girl but not wishing to insult Moray he said nothing. Quickly supplying the password he hurried down into the tunnel noting that the sun was setting.

Inside the hideout was nothing special to note. It was a dirty underground water way, coated in moss with water droplets falling from the stone roof. Link cautiously edged up to the water spotting three platforms between where he was and the opposite shore, each with its own torch. Bravely Link jumped to the first, then the second and the third shortly after but ran into a snag right there, the last jump was much to far and deku couldn't swim.

"Moray what should I…" he trailed off realizing that the shadow wasn't there. "Moray? MORAY??" Her name echoed through the stone area a few times as he listened for a response. Just as he took a deep breath to shout again Moray appeared standing on the far side of the water.

"What is it?" she asked irritably placing her hands menacingly on hips.

"Where have you been?!" Link demanded stomping his wooden foot. Moray glared at him coldly.

"Like you care, I'm only a shadow nothing more!" she spat angrily.

"When did this come up?!" Link was getting upset.

"It's always been there! You've just chosen to ignore it! I'm sick and tired of people always expecting us to stay behind them! (1)" she screamed dropping her hands and closing her eyes. Suddenly it dawned on Link and his look softened.

"Is this about how the Great Fairy addressed you?" he asked in a hushed tone. When Moray replied it was barely above a whisper.

"It's not just the fairy, everyone acts like because we're shadows we have to be heartless bringers of death."

"That's not true," Link sighed. "A lot of people think like that but, the moment I meant Dark I knew it wasn't true. I got this feeling that deep down there was light in him." He paused looking right into her eyes. "You give me the same feeling." For a minute they stared at each other in silence until finally Moray spoke again.

"Jump?"

"What?" the hero muttered confused.

"Deku jump short distances on water, so all you need to do is jump," she explained letting her crimson eyes wander away from his blue ones. Shrugging Link jumped out onto the water, jumping again as soon as he felt his feet touch the liquid surface and landed safely beside Moray.

"Wow…" he commented breathlessly. "Now that…was cool!"

* * *

A.N. Again sorry it took so long but look! It's even longer then the last one! (still hit with a duck from peanut gallary) Ouch! was that needed? Oh ya!

(1) This is kind of a take from Four Swords Plus Manga when Blue tells Shadow "If you're a shadow then get behind us." Or something along that line.

R&R No flames please

TheLastRose


	9. When the Moon Cries

A.N. So...yep I'm still here! READ THE A.N. AT THE BOTTEM!!

Disclaimer: Nothing...I STILL own nothing!

* * *

When the Moon Cries

Link glanced around memorizing the interior of the base. The room was tall and hollow, long tables lined the right side of the room chairs scattered here and there. Crates were piled in the far left corner of the old leaky room but other then that the rest of it was bare lit by a few torches hanging on the walls.

"It's not much," Jim piped up walking in suddenly from the door Link had just taken. "But it works." Link glanced back at him then quickly at Moray who shrugged.

"It does say secret but more secret LAIR then anything," she confided with a sly grin. Rising an eyebrow the hero silently told her not to start anything turning back to Jim.

"The ladder over there," the boy was telling him pointing directly across the room to a small indent in the wall. "It leads up to the observatory. The man there is obsessed with the moon so if anyone knows about Moontears it will be him!" With a soft word of thanks Link crossed the room to the worn latter followed closely by Moray. Gazing up for a moment he grabbed a rung and began pulling himself up. The ladder disappeared into a narrow tunnel only large enough for one person to fit in at a time. Moray blinked then gave an annoyed huff.

"Meet you at the top," she muttered flying ahead into the inky blackness that seemed to seep from above. It took a long few minutes for the blonde to reach the end, hauling himself into a completely dark room.

"Moray? Some light would be nice!" he called peering about him.

"Oh….sorry!!" a voice to his left replied and a red light appeared. "I forgot that your eyes aren't as good in the dark as mine." Holding the ball a little higher to allow the light to bleed out farther the shadow nodded straight ahead.

There's a hall there but that's it." Link smiled carefully moving into the hall. A small grumble echoed off the stone walls and he grinned sheepishly.

"Must be passed supper time," he explained patting his belly causing Moray to roll her eyes.

"No wonder Dark can't stand you," she mumbled to herself absently doing slow flips in the air. The corridor meld it a dome shaped room a little farther up, the roof painted like the night sky. In the center of the room was a thick pillar that held a platform suspended high in the air, a large machine sitting on it. A spiral staircase hugged the pillar leading up to the platform. To the left of the entrance was a stack of boxes and assorted shiny objects that glittered in the light of the five torches scattered around the room. One was on the right side of Link standing guard over a doorway Link could only assume led outside. Moray stared upwards blowing out her light.

"There's a telescope up there," she commented pushing off from the ground. "Hurry up!" Link sighed and mounted the stairs, running to catch out with Zelda's counter part. His jaw went slack as he neared the top, the slick metal contraption along with it. It shone weakly in the minimal light, it's thick end stuck out of a square shaped hole cut in the roof. A seat was attack to the other end and many different steel bars held it up, secured to the deck.

"Amazing isn't it?" Link jumped back whirling to face the speaker, a hunched old man. He was balding, the little hair he had left on his head a white-grey that matched the long beard on his chin. His face was wrinkled but his beady black eyes showed no dullness of age and bore into the hero. He wore a thick black robe that covered his hold body from the neck down and dragged as he walked. Slowly he stumbled passed Link and began stroking the telescope lovingly.

"So how may I help you?" he asked. "I must admit we don't get many visitors up here." Moray coughed forcing Link to turn his head to regard her and the display case she stood beside. Inside was a small fist sized blue glowing stone on a silk pillow.

"Moontear," she whispered in explanation.

"I'm uh…looking for a Moontear," the deku stuttered looking back at the old man who froze at the words.

"I'm sorry but I can not give you that, it's my prized item," he moved to a small table nearby and began shifting through the papers piled on it. Finding what he wanted he help up a chart of the moon's stages in the sky. Pointing happily at one set of diagrams he began explaining excitingly.

"But by my calculations and observations along with some mathematical equations,(1)" he rambled. "Tonight should be the perfect time for another one to fall!" With a toothless grin he motioned for Link to join him by the table.

"But, of course, for such a thing to happen it must be dark out," he sat down on the floor and pulled out a brown paper bag. "So why not join me for dinner?" Link was about to refuse when his stomach growled again and he gave a soft laugh sitting down next to the man. They split a loaf of bread as Moray watched on in hidden envy.

* * *

When darkness had fallen Link sat down at the telescope. Moray leaned forward slightly from her place on the platform railing, watching as he placed his eye near the lens and focused on the moon. His sight flowed over the wide smirking mouth to one of its blood red eyes.

"Hmmm," he hummed noticing a small blue fleck forming on the edge of it. "It's falling!" The rock tumbled down toward the observatory landing in a small crater just outside the door. As Link followed its course down he discovered a silhouette on the top of the clock tower. Zooming in on it the hero let out a small gasp.

"Skullkid!" he hissed causing Moray to start forward in shock. Sure enough Skullkid waved at him before turning around, mooning him and disappearing from sight. Link stood abruptly and thanked the man flatly before stalking down the stairs. Silently Moray trailed him as he went out the door and over to the smoking crater. Carefully he knelt down and grasped the still hot stone, his head screaming out in pain but he only gripped it tighter.

"You won't win Skullkid," he ground out through clenched teeth a single tear trailing down his cheek. "I will free my Zelda." Moray looked away toward the clock, shadowed against the night skyline with a small frown.

"Two days…." Briefly she closed her eyes and refocused on Link before reopening them. "Two days!"

* * *

A.N. So there you have it!

(1) And TheLastRose uses big words!

**Read This!! **I've decided to break this up into five parts so the length for each isn't crazy long. This one has about three more chapters!

R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


	10. Just the Rain

A.N. Update!

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Flash backs 

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Just the Rain

Link was curled up under the eves at the Stockpot Inn sleeping lightly. Moray was wide awake watching as a soft rain fell in the early morning light, forming a patter noise all around them. Glancing back at the hero she flinted off letting the rain fall numbly through her. The purple haired girl walked silently into South Clocktown not glancing at the workers who muttered worriedly about the weather. Her hands clenched into fists as she went fighting to control the turmoil that raged inside her.

* * *

"SHADOW! Shadow come here! You're nothing but a shadow…"

* * *

Stopping where she was she shut her eyes in attempt to clear her head.

* * *

"Shadow, shadow, shadow……"

* * *

"I'm not just a shadow!" she screamed hitting her head with both hands. "I'm not, I'm not, I'M NOT!!" Suddenly her legs gave out and she crumpled to the ground, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Realization hit her and she looked up eyes wide. Crying…she was crying… She staring at her open hands, disbelief covering her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. After a moment she forced herself to stand stumbling forward into West Clocktown feeling strangely lost and alone. Her feet dragged her up the street slowing as she neared the bomb shop. Outside it an old hunched women with grayish white hair leaned weakly on the wall trying to catch her breath. Moray watched with dead eyes as the shop door opened and a tall skinny man walked out. Upon seeing the distressed women he ran to her and helped support her.

"What happened?" he asked looking her over for any injures but found none.

"I was robbed," the old women replied tiredly. "He got the shipment of Large Bomb Bags…I'm sorry…" Frowning slightly the young man helped her toward the store.

"It's okay," he assured her in a low tone. "As long as you're okay Mother." The door shut leaving Moray by herself once again.

* * *

"Father…What ever happed to Mother?" a young Moray turned to look at Majora who glared at her in return. Shrinking back slightly she turned back to the window watching as the dark clouds broke and water cascaded down.

"She wasn't strong enough," Majora said darkly. "That is why you must be!" the little girl felt a surge of fear course through her but nodded despite the pin-prick of pain she felt in the left side of her chest.

* * *

Another torrent of salty tears dashed down her face but she hurried passed the bomb shop head bowed in obvious pain half running to North Clocktown. Here she found Jim playing a quick game of tag with his society buddies not noticing the rain. Giggling one of the boys ran right through Moray but she wasn't seeing them. Her eyes had a far away look to them as a scene played before them.

* * *

Moray, a little older now ran down a step of stone steps leading to the training room of the castle. In the center of the room two forms were grappling each other, both looking for a hold. Finally the shorter of the two hooked his arms around the other's waist and with a grunt rolled him over his shoulder. The bigger barely hit the ground before receiving multiple kicks to the head and face.

"That's for calling me weak!" the first roared running a hand through his sweat streaked purple hair. As he turned matching red eyes meant and he smirked. "Enjoy the show Princess?" Moray returned the grin with a curt, "I always do Dark." 

* * *

Emerging from her dream like state, Moray blinked looking around with a frown. The rain was getting heavier and Jim motioned for the boys to head home.

"Can't risk you guys getting sick," he explained as they ran off. Her ponytail rustled as she started running for North Clocktown, tears flying off her, disappearing into the rain. Pausing by the arch Zelda's shadow observed to men standing in front of the Mayor's Office deep in an argument. The chief carpenter Mutoh and Captain Viscen of the guard were exchanging hushed comments but their voices were steadily rising.

"We should evacuate the town!" Viscen insisted crossing his arms.

"No, no, no!" Mutoh nearly shouted. "The Carnival of Time is a tradition!" Eyebrows creasing Moray thought back to the argument this reminded her of.

* * *

They were a little older, both a little taller. Moray's hair was longer, braided simply and tossed over her shoulder. Carefully she worked at wrapping cotton bandages around Dark's forearm which was bleeding rather heavily. He was covered also by many other cuts and scrapes a few of which were already bandaged.

"You really should be more careful!" she reprimand quietly tying the edge of the covering off.

"I won didn't I?!" Dark hissed angrily. "That's the point isn't it?" Moray pursed her lips moving to his back and slipping his tunic over his head. His back was a picture of black and blue bruises crusted with half dried blood. Brushing her hand over it she felt like crying. Gently she leaned forward placing her cheek against the large of his back just between his shoulder blades.

"Is it?" she asked in a whisper causing Dark to jerk away. She looked at him, worry reflecting in her amber colored eyes but he roughly shoved her back.

"Power and winning is all that matters!" he shouted down at her. "Anyone who thinks otherwise is not only weak but a coward as well!" Hurt Moray curled into herself shaking at the words.

"Some Princess of Shadows you turned out to be!" he spat in her face stalking off. "I never want to see you again!" She wanted to call out to him but her voice had failed her.

* * *

"Come now gentlemen let's continue this inside." Moray hadn't noticed the Mayor appear and usher the men inside for when she looked up they were gone. Letting her face fall into shadow she kept going, headed back to where Link was sleeping. Halfway there she heard the Stockpot Inn's door open and out walked Anju the innkeeper. She opened her umbrella and stepped out into the rain watching the sky with a sad expression.

"Where are you Kafei?" she murmured. "Was I not good enough? Was I not STRONG enough?" The words hit Moray like a ton of bricks causing her to gasp holding the left side of her chest.

* * *

They were older still. The night was filled with stars that winked down at her. Moray sat atop the castle's wall watching as Dark hefted his backpack higher. He didn't look up at her, just started walking the long road to the Water Temple to battle his counter part, a young man named Link. They hadn't spoken since the argument a year before but she could not help but fret over him. A Deku Scrub waddled up behind her catching her attention.

"Master Ganondorf wishes to speak with you," it informed her in a dry voice so Moray stood and followed him to the throne room. It was no longer her Father she would meet but the human born of pure evil sitting high on the throne. Bowing stiffly she asked why she had been summoned.

"I assume you have noticed Dark leaving?" She nodded slowly. "I also assume you realize that none of my servants who have faced Link have returned…" She glared at him but kept her jaw locked firmly in place. Ganondorf's laughter filled the room. Dark was different, she told herself, Dark was strong. Dark never returned.

* * *

Her tears were gone now, and her mouth was set in a firm straight line. Maybe she was just a shadow…maybe being strong WAS all that matter….and maybe, just maybe she wasn't strong… _"No," _she thought bitterly. _"Dark believed that and he lost." _Clenching her fists she thrust her chin in the air.

"I'm not just a shadow I am Moray, and I am strong!" Behind her Link stirred and she cast him a glance over her shoulder. "Crying is for the weak! I would never cry! It was just the rain," she insisted to herself trying to forget the fact that the rain was still falling through her.

* * *

A.N. Not much to say here. I'm proud of this, especially the flash backs!

R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


	11. TickTock

A.N. The final chapter of "And the Wind Whispered On."

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Tick-Tock

The rain had lightened to a soft drizzle by the end of day and ran it's self out somewhere through the night. When the last day dawn with pink streaks painted across the sky and the last stars twinkling dimly Link rose to stretch. Smoothing his tunic down he adjusted his cap with a solid look on his face. Moray floated nearby, arms crossed and a small frown.

"Midnight tonight," she murmured turning to face him. He only nodded in reply not really moving from his spot. "Most people have fled." The comment when almost unheard it was so quiet.

"What do we do now?" Link asked finally meeting her gaze. She smiled slowly but swung her head to the side to cover her face with her hair.

"Wait….I guess…" she replied twisting farther away. Her red eyes scanned the top of the town wall at a group of black keese flapping their wings and cawing. The frown deepened as they starred down at the pair with their beady black eyes without blinking.

"_Even after death Father..." _Moray thought with a bitter scoff. _"You're still waiting for me to prove my strength." _Link watched her for a moment then followed her gaze.

"If I had my bow…" he trailed off with a light shake of his head. "Ignore them Moray and let's go find something to eat." With that he walked off heading most likely for West Clocktown. Moray remained for a short moment then followed after him without a noise.

* * *

The sun had dipped low now and the town was deathly silent. Link and Moray entered South Clocktown with slow steady steps. Moray leaned forward and tapped the other's shoulder and pointed out to the center of the lavishly decorated square. Standing alone amid the empty stages and booths was Mutoh his arms rippling in suppressed anger. Carefully they approached him until they stood face to face.

"Where is everyone?" Link asked gazing about them. The head carpenter let out a gruff laugh closing his eyes briefly.

"Gone," he answered in a low tone. "They all left, said the moon was going to fall! The cowards all ran away and left this tradition…" Moray flew around him so they both faced the clock tower the moon hanging above it. The clock was ticking down the last five minutes until mid-night.

"Link, it's time," she warned swooping toward the flower.

"I have to go," Link excused himself running after her and approached the bloom bravely.

"Just like you practiced," the shadow reminded him with a pat on the shoulder. With one last smile she hurried up to the platform. Link faced the flower then hopped into the center curling into a ball spinning at a quick speed. Just as the flower spit him out his grip tightened on the spinning flower above his head. Angling his body toward the platform he pressed forward and let his feet graze the wood before he dropped down.

"Perfect landing!" he joked in a failed attempt to lighten the mood. Moray ran a hand through her purple locks glancing at the hero sideways.

"Whatever happens remember the song," she told him. "I don't think your in any condition to face the wraith of Majora(1)." The last few seconds ticked down with agonizing slowness each click echoing loudly in the caverns of her mind.

"_Stay strong,"_she urged herself. _"Just stay strong!!" _ The minute hand struck twelve and a gong rung out followed by eleven more. Just as silence rain once more the scrape of wood on wood began. Before them multiply door like slats fell creating a stairway into the dome like top to the tower. Eyes shadowed Moray planted both feet firmly waiting for Link to make the first move. When he did she followed a half step behind hair swaying to the rhythm of her muffled footsteps.

* * *

The dome was simple, brown tiles fitted together in painstaking delicacy. Levitating a few feet above the center, directly beneath the silhouette of the moon was Skullkid, Majora's Mask planted safely on his face.

"Why are you doing this?!" Link demanded throwing his hand out in confusion. "You're going to destroy this whole place! Why, WHY?!!" Skullkid laughed cruelly touching the points on the mask with a hand.

"I had these friends once and they left me so now they're going to pay," he explained pulling out Link's ocarina.

"Give me back my Father's mask!" Moray hissed leaping forward at him arms outstretched. Skullkid raised a hand a great beam of light flashing from his palm and hitting her directly in the chest. A cry of pain burst past her lips as she was thrown back and crashed into the curved wall. There she stood a moment, a small droplet of blood curling around the corner of her lips before crumpling to the ground. Link ran to her and knelt at her side worriedly taking her hand in both of his.

"Link," she managed gasping for breath. "Use you're fairy power. Get the ocarina and play the song…hurry…" The black fairy gave a surprised jingle fluttering forward.

"I call thee, water, earth, fire, and air…" he began chanting in a high pitched voice getting cut off as Skullkid slapped him to the side.

"Hey!!" the other fairy cried. Using the moment of confusion to his advantage Link placed two fingers to his lips and blew a bubble, aiming it at Skullkid. With a large exhale he sent it flying at him and true to it's mark, exploded in his face. Startled Skullkid pulled back dropping the tiny blue ocarina which fell with a clink a few feet from Link. He jumped ahead casting his safety to the wind and snatched it up, a second later placing it to his lips. As the first notes of the Song of Time floated up onto the wind all Moray could think about was how beautiful the night looked, stars scattered across it. Suddenly the world became a smoky white and only Link and Moray where there. With another burst of light they were falling through a tunnel of clocks spiraling downward father and father. Link opened his mouth to call out but all noise was muted in a final glitter of white and the world went black.

To be continued…

* * *

A.N. And that's the end of Book One of the Shadow Mask Series.

1. A little foreshadowing to the final battle

Stay tuned for Book Two: Title pending

R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


End file.
